1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved heating apparatus that has been found to be useful for therapeutic applications, and more particularly to an improved radiant therapeutic heater.
2. Related Art
Certain types of painful conditions of muscles or joints such as, e.g., but not limited to, arthritic pain, often have the application of heat prescribed to relieve the pain. Heat is normally applied in a variety of ways, for instance by the use of irritant rubbing compounds which cause local stimulation of blood vessels thereby increasing body heat carried to the location, the use of infrared lamps, the use of radio frequency apparatus such as diathermy machines, the use of hot water bottles or electrically operated heating pads.
While some or all of the aforenoted apparatuses are alleged to work to some degree, all have certain disadvantages. For instance, the prolonged use of an infrared heating lamp can cause localized burning of the skin. Diathermy machines are specialized apparatuses that require expensive skilled operators. Irritant rubs, while apparently generating local heat, sometimes irritate the skin. Hot water bottles maintain an uneven temperature with time, generally are applied too hot to the skin, and later cool to an ineffective temperature. Thus, hot water bottles are uncomfortable for most of their time of application.
Conventional heating pads generally include insulated electrical heating elements held within a sealed bag, covered with a washable removable cloth envelope. Such heating pads are resistance heated by a flow of electricity therethrough, which heat the surrounding insulated envelope. The conventional pad may be applied to an area of the body which is to be treated, and the hot pad may provide fairly even heat to the skin.
However the use of conventional heating pads must be carefully controlled. Since conventional pads heat the skin by conduction from the heating coils to the body of the user, the pads feel generally hot to the touch, and use must be limited or the skin can be burned, particularly if the user falls asleep on the pad. Due to the conduction of heat to the skin, the pad eventually begins feeling very uncomfortable. While such pads generally utilize thermostats to control the amount of heat generated, the use of conventional pads in a confined space, such as under the patient, generally can cause a build up of heat on the skin which is conducted directly from the heating coils. The heat has been found to eventually become uncomfortable even at a generally low thermostatic setting.
An exemplary, non-limiting, but common, malady for which heat has heretofore not been generally applied is carpal tunnel syndrome, which generally occurs when tendons or ligaments in the wrist become enlarged, often from inflammation after being aggravated. The narrowed tunnel of bone and ligaments in the wrist pinches the median nerve on the palm side of the wrist, nerves that reach the fingers and the muscles at the base of the thumb. This can result in pain, weakness or numbness in the hand and wrist, often radiating up the arm. Carpal tunnel syndrome can be the result of a combination of factors that increase pressure on the median nerve and tendons in the carpal tunnel, rather than a problem with the nerve itself. While the disorder tends to be congenital—the carpal tunnel is smaller in some people than others—other contributing factors include trauma or injury to the wrist that cause swelling. Some cases are due to work-related cumulative trauma of the wrist. Although in some cases no particular cause can be identified, it is generally believed that repetitive and forceful movements of the hand and wrist during work or leisure activities can cause carpal tunnel syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is generally treated by immobilizing the wrist in a splint to minimize or prevent pressure on the nerves. Medication to reduce inflammation may also be prescribed. In extreme cases, a surgical procedure is performed in which doctors open the wrist and cut the ligament at the bottom of the wrist to relieve the pressure. When using a splint or brace, the user's hand is caused to be placed in a preferred position, with the hand bent at the wrist to relieve pressure on the median nerve. The brace can also provide an additional benefit in that the skin temperature of the user may become slightly elevated and thus provide heat to the user's tendons and ligaments.
What is needed is a brace or splint that can properly position a user's hand with respect to their forearm to alleviate carpal tunnel syndrome symptoms. What is further needed is to provide a carpal tunnel syndrome therapy wrist brace, which brace properly positions the user's wrist while also having a radiant heat therapy unit for decreasing inflammation. Also needed, is to provide a method of treating repetitive strain injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Further needed, is to provide a non-invasive system for the temporary relief of pain associated with repetitive strain injuries.